hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Electro Shark
"Loosely based on the shockingly terrifying, prehistoric 'Scapanorhynchus Shark'." ''-In game description. The '''Electro Shark' is the first Top-Secret Lab shark to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It is loosely based off the prehistoric Scapanorhynchus shark (which is very closely related to the modern-day Goblin Shark), and it's special ability is shocking all nearby prey when boosting. At level 1, the Electro shark is smaller than a Barracuda or a Turtle. At level 10, it is as big as a full grown Tiger Shark and it can eat a helicopter even if his boost is weaker than a Reef Shark's. Cost The Electro Shark can only be viewed once when the Top Secret Lab is unlocked with a high score of at least 350,000. Once this prerequisite is met, it costs 25,000 coins or 250 gems to purchase, which makes him the least expensive Top secret lab shark. Abilities The Electro Shark is a powerful shark that begins every game at a tiny size (a few less than a Barracuda's). It eventually grows and grows to a size of a fully grown Tiger Shark. The Electro Shark has a unique ability which enables it to stun prey with electricity. This can be activated by boosting, but the boost isn't as fast as the other sharks. It stuns prey and grants a 100% point bonus when they are consumed. The Electro Shark has an energy meter similar to the Great White Shark's, but a boost meter smaller than a Reef Shark's, making its boosting capabilities quite limited. However, this is not to say that the Electro Shark is not a powerful shark. The Electro Shark can consume everything that can be consumed by a Tiger Shark, even sharks much larger than itself. Many players even consider the Electro Shark superior to the Ice Shark, which may be true, considering the fact that when the Ice Shark uses it's boost it actually slows down. Diet Note: this list includes the Electro Shark's natural prey and not ones available to it during a Gold Rush. The diet of the Electro Shark is exactly the same as that of a Tiger Shark's diet, except it can also eat blue jellyfish and Enemy Great White. Pros & Cons Pros * Can shock enemies in a medium radius. * Special ability can stun prey that gives double points. * Moderate health meter. * Large diet. * Spawns near the Daily Bonus. * Levels up very fast. Cons * Helpless on land. * Moderate health drain * Not versatile; cannot equip any accessories. * Very little boost. * Sometimes it will glitch. * Does not save growth. * Trivia * The shark's electricity range will increase when the screen is larger. * It was once the only lab shark not to have an enemy counterpart, until the Pyro Shark was added. * The Electro Shark is as powerful as Tiger Shark for fighting the Giant Crab . However, Electro Shark has smaller boost meter and quicker health drain than Tiger Shark despite having larger health bar making fighting Giant Crab a little bit challenging. *The Electro Shark share the characteristics with Tiger Shark which has depth limit by 240 before taking pressure damage. The lowest point on the location of sunken treasure Moon on a Stick *As of Natasha the Narwhal's update, there's an enemy electro shark, thus making it still have 2 special sharks that have an enemy version. Gallery E1.1.jpg E1.2.jpg E1.3.jpg E1.4.jpg E1.5.jpg E1.6.jpg E1.7.jpg E1.8.jpg enemyelectroshark.jpg Category:Sharks Category:Top Secret Lab Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Gem-costing item Category:Coin-costing item